


Daddy Issues

by tendervittles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Issues, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendervittles/pseuds/tendervittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay is a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatgirlwhodraws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhodraws/gifts), [crookedneighbour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/gifts).



> This started as a conversation between me, thatgirlwhodraws and crookedneighbour and somehow turned into a fic.
> 
> Enjoy <3.

He did it on purpose. Bought a shirt from a kiosk in the mall, black with curling pink script that read “daddy issues.” The fabric was cut for a woman, so Ramsay had to get an extra-large, and even that stretched uncomfortably tight across his chest and rode up his stomach whenever he moved his arms.

He changed as soon as he got through the door, casting his old shirt aside and stripping off his jeans. He left them in where they fell, in the foyer. He did that on purpose too.

Daddy wasn’t home yet, so Ramsay stretched out on the couch in the living room and turned on the TV but didn’t really pay attention. He was too excited, listening for the sound of his father’s car. Excitement settled low in his belly. Domeric wasn’t home either; that was good. He could have daddy all to himself.

It was just a short while later. Riled by the haphazardly discarded clothes, Roose sought out his bastard immediately. His father took one look at Ramsay, sprawled contentedly in his new shirt, and Ramsay knew he had done it. Without a word, his father buried a hand in his son’s hair and brought him to his knees.

Ramsay slid awkwardly off the couch to the floor. The plush carpet cushioned his knees, but he hardly noticed. When his father was there, when he had his son before him like this, it was hard to pay attention to anything else.

Ramsay straightened himself up so his face was eye-level with the crotch of Roose’s pants. His father’s hand tugged at his hair sharply.

"It seems you know what to do."

Ramsay responded with only tiniest of nods. He started slowly, 

This was a moment to savor.

Ramsay ran his fingertips lightly over the smooth, supple leather of his father’s belt. It was black, set against the charcoal gray of Roose’s trousers, with a silver buckle. He wasn’t sure how, but Ramsay knew it was real silver. His father didn’t believe in half measures.

Metal clinked as Ramsay undid the buckle. Leather whispered as Ramsay slide his father’s belt through the loops of his pants because teasingly draping it over his shoulders to hang like a scarf. He chanced an upwards glance at Roose, but his father’s face remained impassive. 

Ramsay wasn’t deterred. He slipped Roose’s pants over his hips and let them fall to the floor. Ramsay readjusted his position, moving closer to Roose until his chest brushed the tops of his father’s thighs. Only then did he draw down his father’s briefs.

Roose was never fully erect when they started playing these games together, but that was okay. Ramsay knew how to fix that.

He suckled gently at the tip at first, trying to take his time, trying to force his father to admit that he needed Ramsay’s mouth, needed his body, needed him… but Ramsay’s own lust quickly overpowered him and he slipped his mouth down, taking Roose’s full length, now fully engorged, deep into his throat with a guttural moan.

He worked his father deeper before finally pulling back and added his hand, applying just the right amount of pressure around the base.

Soon enough, his father’s hand was buried in Ramsay’s hair. Roose never moved his hips, but tugged at his son’s hair, forcing him down until Ramsay’s nose was pressed against the dark hair above his father’s cock.

Ramsay thought his father might leave the room with a handful of his hair when the time finally came and he felt Roose’s cock spasm and a rush fill his mouth. But when his father released his grip, all was intact.

Roose righted his clothing without speaking.

"You’ll throw that ridiculous thing out tomorrow." Roose ordered over his shoulder as he strode out of the room, without sparing his son even a backwards glance. Ramsay swallowed, his father’s come slipping hot and thick down his raw throat.

At least he had tonight to sleep in his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't think Ramsay is actually going to throw his shirt out, he's gonna hide it in his room and hope Roose doesn't find out.


End file.
